Draco and Harry listen to the Whomping Willows
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: Hermione finds the song "In which Draco and Harry secretly want to make out" what does everyone think?  apologize if the characters are OOC  WARNINGS: umm.. Drarry? Wrock? Dunno if there is anything bad in it. :/


**A/N Hey guys! :) So this is my second Drarry story! *horray!* Its not the best story ever, since I wrote it during school. :/ But I really hope you like it! ^-^ (I apologize for any spelling or lyric mistakes I made)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? no I don't own Harry Potter ( If I did, Draco and Harry would have been together loonngg ago and so would Lupin and Sirius ( and they would both be alive) ) Nor do I own the song "In which Draco and Harry secretly want to make out" that is owned by a group of geniuses called the "Whomping Willows" :D**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY! ( Oh and I have to mention that this story takes place in 8th year) **

Harry was sitting in the great hall with Ron and Neville. They had just started to eat their lunch when Hermione burst in carrying a laptop.

"Harry you have to see this!"

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I was looking on youtube ("it's a muggle website Ron") and I saw something that I think you have to see" then she immediately started typing.

"Hold on a minute Hermione, I thought that the muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well I found a way to keep the magic from interfering with the internet, so shush! You need to see this!"

"What's going on here?" Harry heard from behind him. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking rather curiously at the computer.

"Go away Malfoy we don't want you here" Ron said. Malfoy was just opening his mouth to say something, when Hermione said something that surprised them all.

"Wait Ron, Malfoy, I think you should see this to, it alsohas to do with you"

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry cried.

"Found it!" Hermione said over their protests about Malfoy staying.

Before anyone could say "Quidditch" Hermione had pressed the button to play the video and music started playing.

"Granger what does muggle music have to do with-" Malfoy stopped abruptly when he saw the lyrics on the screen.

_Draco Malfoy, what's your problem _

_You looking kind of mopy and forlorn, this morning_

Ron snorted at this, and Harry started chuckling. Malfoy looked furious.

"shut up Weasel, you to Potter" He snarled.

" Ya sure ferret" Ron said between laughs.

"shush!" Hermione said.

_Harry Potter, what's your deal_

_Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel_

"wait, what?" Harry said, his laughter over Malfoy ceasing abruptly. Malfoy snorted.

"Why is the song talking about feelings Harry?" Ron asked

"I… don't know" Harry answered looking at the computer screen with confusion.

"shush!" Hermione repeated, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

_Draco Malfoy what's your issue _

_do you need a hug _

_or maybe a tissue_

_Harry Potter give us a sign_

_Can't commit to Ginny so what do you have in mind_

Harry moved away slowly from Ron who was shooting daggers at him. He was still upset about Harry and Ginny breaking up even though they both said it was for the best.

"Oh for heavens sack Ron, it was a month ago!" Hermione cried.

_Give us three guesses_

_Is it Prof. Mcgonagall _

Malfoy started laughing, Ron was struggling to hold back a laugh (and failing), Harry however, looked rather green.

_Is it Lavander Brown_

Everyone, even Malfoy became quiet, they all knew that Lavender died after the battle of Hogwarts from wounds sustained by Greyback. Harry shifted on his seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

_No its Draco and Harry sitting in a tree!_

_S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G_

_Its Draco and Harry sitting in a tree _

_F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love_

Ron burst out laughing. Malfoy became so pale that he almost looked transparent, Neville who had been listening in, spilled his juice down his shirt, and Harry looked like someone had tried to run him over with a Hippogriff.

_In love_

_In love_

The guitar started playing again and Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, why are you showing me this?"

"Because I saw your name and Malfoy's in the title and I knew it had something to do with you two"

Their was a short pause then Harry asked:

"What is the song called?"

".."

"Hermione?"

"_In which Draco and Harry secretly want to make out_"

"…"

_Draco Malfoy level with me_

_You used to be so enthralled with Pansy_

"gods no!" Malfoy said, looking disgusted

_Harry Potter _

_Don't be shy_

_You got no luck with women so perhaps you need a guy_

"hey that's not true!" Harry said becoming angry, Malfoy just laughed, Ron looked at him with sympathy and said:

" its kinda true, mate"

"nice Ron, nice"

"sorry mate"

_there's nothing wrong with that _

_no there's nothing wrong with that_

"You bet there isn't!" Seamus said from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Seamus holding hands with Dean while Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and more than half the school were standing around them, everyone was either looking at the computer screen, at Malfoy or at him. Harry looked away quickly his face now _really _red. He hated the spotlight, and by the looks of it, Malfoy did too because he was also blushing. _He is kinda cute when he blushes _Harry thought. _Wait? What! What the hell am I thinking? This song is getting to me_.

_You can move to Massachussetts _

_Where it will be_

_Draco and Harry sitting in a tree_

_S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G_

_Its Draco and Harry sitting in a tree_

_F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love_

_In love_

Malfoy quickly shot a glance at Harry, who he saw was looking right at him, they both looked away blushing brightly. Hermione saw that and tried to hide a smile. The chorus replayed one more time and then the song ended. For a few moments everyone stood there quietly. Then Ron spoke:"Well that's it guys!" He said, shooing everyone away. As the crowd dispersed (most laughing, some humming the song under their breaths), Hermione slowly closed her computer, said goodbye to Harry and ran out of the great hall with Ron. No doubt going to "study" in the common room. Soon there was no one left except Harry and Malfoy.

"well, that was… repulsive" Malfoy said.

" Ya it was" Harry said, absentmindedly looking at the floor.

They stayed silent for a while.

"um.. we both have a free period next so do you want to go to the library and study for that DADA test tomorrow?" Malfoy asked.

"what?" Harry asked curiously, looking at Malfoy with those bright green eyes. Malfoy blushed softly, then repeated.

"Do you want to study for that DADA test with me?"

Harry smiled which made Malfoy blush even harder, (_curse this stupid blush _he though), then Harry grabbed his bag and said: "Sure"

Malfoy smiled cautiously and they walked out of the great hall, smiling. Both of them thinking, _Maybe the song wasn't so bad after all._

**So whatcha think? *hopeful look* I didn't really like the way it ended, but I geuss it could work. :/ **

**I would like to thank JK Rowling for writing HP, ( do I even have to say how awesome I think she is?) **

**I would also like to thank the Whomping Willows, for if it wasn't for this song I wouldn't be a drarry fan! *gasp* I wouldn't even know Drarry existed! :O *internal shudder* **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! (If I don't get at least 3 reviews I will cry, *in an adorable voice*you don't want that do you? ^-^ ) **


End file.
